The ability to concentrate or pay enough attention to information allows the brain to transfer the information to short-term memory and then encode some of that information into long-term memory. Paying enough attention is the key.
According to the Minimal Stimulus Theory (MST), the attention of an individual is dependent upon certain thresholds of stimuli entering the brain to cause arousal or initiation of the process of attention. Some individuals require more stimulation than others. As used herein, the term "stimulation" is meant to include the elements of attention arousal including interest, motivation, and significance. If there is not enough stimulation, then attention is not aroused.
The capacity for sustained attention usually improves throughout childhood and early adolescence. The improvement in attention is due largely to the maturational changes in the central nervous system. The area of the brain responsible for the regulation of attention, i.e. the reticular formation, is not fully developed or myelinated until puberty. Myelination is the process by which neurons are encased in waxy myelin sheaths that facilitate transmission of neural impulses.
Trauma, lack of stimuli, disease, chemical imbalances, and various other factors affect the capacity of the brain to fully attend to tasks.
The present invention offers the user the opportunity to practice attention growth while simultaneously attending to those factors which comprise perception and which thus affect attention. Furthermore, the present invention may be implemented according to one or more educational cognitive psychology theories, especially those which focus on the development of attention or concentration.
Information processing begins with the perception of information, i.e. a stimulus. The information is accepted and held for a very brief period in a sensory memory store. Although the capacity of sensory memory appears to be unlimited, the mode of representation is sensory and thus the duration is very brief For example, visual information may last approximately one half second in sensory memory. Loss then occurs according to a time rate of decay.
The area of primary importance in the learning of new information begins when an individual selectively pays attention to the incoming stimulus before perception of the stimulus decays. Attention is selective. At any given moment, attention is focused on only a minute portion of the stimulation impinging on sensory receptors. During periods of focus, a person tries to concentrate attention on an object or event while ignoring irrelevant or distracting sensations. If a person is able to pay enough attention to the stimulus before it decays, some of the information may be transferred to short-term memory (STM). STM can be considered to be active consciousness or awareness. The capacity of STM appears to be quite limited. For example, a person may be able to think about only five things at one time. Thus, information input may be viewed as a modification of the sensory input and is therefore short in duration. Typically, items are lost after eighteen seconds unless there is active rehearsal. Moreover, loss may occur due to the introduction of new items in STM. A portion of the STM may be referred to as working memory which can be used to perform mental calculations.
Information may be encoded to long-term memory (LTM) if continued attention is paid to the information in the STM by means of rehearsal. Some of that information may be retained permanently. The LTM apparently has unlimited capacity and can retain information for long periods of time. Information may not effectively be encoded into the LTM when other competing information, or attention thereto, interferes with or taxes the rehearsal process. Information may also be lost from the LTM when other information interferes with retrieving the target information.
Other devices have been proposed which utilize EEG signals to provide some indication of the level of attention in a user.
Pope et al. disclose a method of enhancing the attention span of people. The method utilizes a host computer, a video game program including a joystick, and brain signal detecting and transmitting hardware. The method is accomplished by correlating the difficulty level of the video game program with the attention level of a user through the brain signal detecting and transmitting hardware.
Gevins discloses a neurocognitive adaptive computer interface system which monitors the EEG signals and physical responses of a user and uses these signals and responses to alter a computer program.
Brotz discloses a brain wave directed amusement device which permits two users to compete in a game using their own EEG signals. The EEG signals are detected and transmitted to a game controller via electrodes and brain wave monitors.
Silberstein discloses an EEG attention monitor comprising a display screen, electrodes connected to the scalp of a user, a computer, and a stimulus generator. The monitor detects the EEG signals from the user and uses these signals to determine the interest of the user in the displayed information.
Wright et al. disclose a sensory-driven controller comprising a display screen, a computer, EEG signal detecting electrodes, and computer to electrode interface hardware. The controller enables a user to perform various functions utilizing EEG signals. The system controller monitors EEG signals and transmits them to the computer.
Although all of the above-described patents are directed toward the monitoring of EEG signals for use in monitoring, utilizing, or affecting attention of a user, none are directed toward an apparatus and method for increasing attention (and enhancing relaxation) with an electroencephalograph (EEG) based biofeedback system wherein a smooth, high quality computer animation is maintained while EEG responses are simultaneously being analyzed whereby the results of the analysis are then used to control the animation.
The present invention preferably uses an educational protocol which incorporates hierarchical mastery of skills, including visual discrimination, auditory discrimination, and/or increased sensory perception.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages of these prior art methods so as to provide an apparatus and method for improving concentration or attention, and further preferably promoting relaxation, with an EEG based biofeedback system wherein a smooth, high quality computer animation is maintained while EEG responses are simultaneously being analyzed whereby the results of the analysis are then used to control the animation.